


Carrot AND Stick

by Snarkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkie/pseuds/Snarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why accept only one when you can have both, or; Rhett knows exactly how to get what he wants from Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot AND Stick

Rhett knew that he was wired differently, and that where most men would become angry he turned malleable- malleable and aroused. It killed him, it really did, in the most thrilling, deliciously spine-tinglingly way possible, to finally submit.  
Oh, Jason could say that it was good for him- that he was learning a lesson- and Jason would be right, but he learned most through the endorphins, the serotonin and heady rush of dopamine, to do what he was told, and deep down a conscience even seemed to be budding. It wasn't just the pain, but the pleasure he found in it, and moreover in being controlled so absolutely by someone he knew loved him who he could fully relent to.  
Jason slapped him again, catching him mid-squirm across both cheeks, and sucked in his tongue to 'tsk' his warning as Rhett bucked, bucked, arching his back as the most delighted, pained, needy sounds were forced from his lips.

“They offered you a carrot and a stick, Rhett. Right now you're feeling the stick.”  
“The stick... god, yes, Jason, give me your stick.”  
Jason slapped him hard across each thigh. “No, Rhett! I want you to give me the damn key, and I want it now! There are lives at stake!”  
“Oww! Fine, then, your carrot is wonderful too- OH! Jason, jeez, would it kill you to ease up a little?”  
“It could kill several people, in fact, so I'm not going to.” He continued his steady, light rhythm, careful not to actually bruise. This wasn't a punishment, not unless it had to be, and he would much rather motivate than hurt.  
“Oww,” Rhett whined up at his lover.  
Rhett bucked up against him with the next spank, letting it drive his cock into Jason's clothed crotch. “Jason, please! I need-”  
“What you need is to-”  
“Baaaabe-” Here he thrust his hips up and down, begging for friction.  
“Don't you dare come from this. If you do I'll keep going once you're spent, and you won't be coming again for a week.”  
“Fine! Yes! Anything, I mean except the key, just please, Jason, touch me!”  
“Actually, scratch that. If you come I'm getting the paddle.”  
“NO! Oh, Jason, you wouldn't! Please! I'm dying here!” Rhett begged.  
“Then it seems like a good time to give me the key code.”  
“After you let me-”  
“Now!” he punctuated with a slap that sent Rhett squirming.  
“Okay! All right! Do you have your pens ready?” He managed to grin at the window before another hard slap had him panting. “It's simple- 29938345962. Okay?”  
Instantly the pressure around his lower back let up, and he felt his thighs being released. “You'd damn well not better be lying, baby, or I'll actually find a paddle.”  
“No!” Rhett shuddered before narrowing his eyes, “You mean you never had-”  
Jason's calloused hand around his cock silenced him, and he felt a few gentle- but oh, delicious- tugs before being lifted bodily onto the bed.  
“And now, baby,” Jason purred into his ear, tugging off his own jeans and boxers in a single pull, “We do it like we were at home.”  
“I like the way you think, babe,” Rhett grinned back, “And today home's the bayou. You gonna save your dashing prince from those mean gators?” He let a little bit of southern twang slip into his voice.  
“That works. I take my boat out to the water-”  
Rhett snorted. “I bet it's a hover boat.”  
“No,” Jason kissed down his neck, “It has a big, powerful, throbbing motor.”  
“Ooh! I like this boat!”  
“Yes, you will,” Jason said as he reached Rhett's navel, “I navigate through the swamp grass-” Here he parted Rhett's pubes.  
“What are you insinuating?” Rhett giggled.  
“Oh, nothing. But you'll like this part. I get to the alligators, greet them,” he laid a kiss on Rhett's half-hard cock, causing it to jerk up a little more.  
“Ah! The alligators, they salute you smartly!”  
“Indeed,” he rasped, suddenly solemn, “But these aren't nice gators. They did take you from me, after all. I decide some retribution is in order,”  
Jason declared, suddenly raking his nails across Rhett's blushing backside.   
“Ow! Oh, yes, babe, yes!” He guided Jason's hands to dig in further, and got a light slap on the thigh for his troubles.  
“Don't interfere,” scolded Jason, “I'm trying to fight me some gators!” And without further warning he took Rhett's whole cock into his mouth.

“Eww, Jesus!” Baldwin slammed the door on the way out of the observation room, “You need a curtain or something, Jesus!”  
Yamamoto nodded, eyes on the floor as he shuffled out behind them. “I've- um- I have all the information I need.”  
“Someone'd better stay to watch them,” Emily gave Chio her best shit-eating grin, “And that somebody's me.”  
Chio just grunted, exiting without further conversation and leaving her to sidle up to the glass and get cozy.

“Mmmh hyuuu?” Jason mumbled around his partner's cock.  
“Shit! Oh, yes, oh, babe, I have no idea what you're saying, but keep going! Oh!”  
What came out next was obviously a chuckle, and Rhett just moaned.

Emily reached a hand down her skirt.

“Oh, god, Jason, no don't stop-”  
He removed his mouth with a pop! and let Rhett whine a bit while he moved them both against the glass, pinning Rhett to the one-way mirror and pressing their cocks together in a single large hand. Rhett was already smeared with saliva and pre-come, and Jason cut his begging off abruptly with two fingers in his mouth that Rhett immediately began to suck, leaning in to his lover's body.   
He lubed his own cock with Rhett's spit, and started stroking them both. “I fight those gators, yeah,” he growled, voice a few octaves lower.  
“Yes yes yes-” Rhett began, too far gone for the fantasy, fingers linking behind Jason's neck.  
“Then I- fuck- I- yeah, yeah, oh-”  
“BABE!”  
“Oh, baby, ahhh-"  
They came simultaneously, slumping to the floor before Jason gathered the strength to carry Rhett back into bed, flopping in next to him with a claiming hand on his lover's waist.  
“Yeah, Jason.” grinned Rhett, “You killed those gators.”  
“Yes,” Jason proclaimed, eyes twinkling, “Don't let it happen again. We get back to the cabin-”  
“Cabin? You mean fucking mansion!”  
“Fine, mansion- which, by the way, is sinking into the bayou- and I sit you down at the table and bring out the best damn Creole breakfast you've had in your life-”  
“You've got some pretty harsh competition, there. Nobody beats Marm at breakfast.”  
“Oh, shut up, you!” Jason poked him hard in the ribs, sending him flinching away, smiling, “Yes, the second best damn Creole breakfast you've had in your life. And whether you're going to eat or not, I damn well am!” he nibbled into Rhett's neck, “You taste delicious.”  
Rhett rubbed a finger around in the come on his lower belly, simpering for a few moments, and raised it to his lips to taste. “Mmm,” he drawled, “Grits.”  
“Oh, God!” Jason folded in half with laughter, “Rhett! You know I'm never gonna be able to eat grits again!”  
“Oh, I know,” Rhett beamed.


End file.
